pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion's Lycanroc (anime)
Gladion |debut = A Glaring Rivalry! |gender = MaleSM090: Securing the Future! |location = With Gladion }} This Midnight Lycanroc is a -type Pokémon owned by Gladion. Biography Lycanroc was seen in an alleyway, where it faced Team Skull, quickly disposing of them with Stone Edge. It was later seen beating a sailor's Blastoise, dodging a Skull Bash and using Counter, causing Gladion to win the match. Later on, Gladion accepted Ash's challenge and sent Lycanroc out to battle against Ash's Rockruff. Rockruff circled around Lycanroc and used Bite, which Lycanroc shrugged off. It countered with a Stone Edge, blocking Rockruff's Rock Throw. Rockruff ran off from Stone Edge down and was blocked so it couldn't escape the move, before Lycanroc hit it hard with Crunch. Despite having the upper hand, Rockruff refused to give up or surrender. Before the battle could continue, Team Rocket capture Lycanroc along Pikachu in a net and tried to flee in a crane car, but Rockruff later freed them. Lycanroc sent Team Rocket flying off with Continental Crush before Bewear came along and grabbed them while they flew off. Gladion praised Ash and Rockruff, noting how his Rockruff had good eyes, much like his Lycanroc had.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! As Ash faced Olivia, who had her Lycanroc use Continental Crush, Ash remembered Gladion and his Lycanroc, the former having the latter use the same Z-Move.SM036: Trials and Determinations! Lycanroc heard Rockruff's howling on Akala Island. Gladion had Lycanroc to go investigate and be back by nighttime. Lycanroc managed to find Rockruff and eventually met up with Olivia's Midday Lycanroc. The two Lycanroc took Rockruff to the Ruins of Life where Tapu Lele agreed to heal Rockruff. Tapu Lele, however, was aggressive and even attacked the two Lycanroc. However, Ash interfered and tried to protect Rockruff, thinking Tapu Lele was going to hurt it. Tapu Lele used Draining Kiss on Ash and the two Lycanroc to drain their energies and proceeded on healing all four of them. Once everyone was healed, Rockruff caught a glimpse of the sunset and saw a green flash. Rockruff started to howl and the two Lycanroc joined in. At that moment, Rockruff evolved into a Dusk Form Lycanroc and the three Wolf Pokémon continued to howl. After that, Lycanroc went away and returned to its trainer.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Umbreon and Lycanroc watched as Gladion tried calming his Type: Null, nicknamed Silvally, down, who acted restless.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Lycanroc was later seen watching Gladion battle Ash with Silvally.SM047: A Masked Warning! Later, Lycanroc accompanied Gladion, who scolded Ash for letting Nebby teleport his sister to him, who saw Silvally. After Gladion returned to his hotel room, he was confronted by Faba, who commanded him to give back Silvally immediately. Gladion refused and battled with him to protect Silvally. Faba's Hypno blocked Lycanroc's Stone Edge using Reflect, and put Lycanroc to sleep with Hypnosis, while Alakazam defeated Umbreon, who attempted to use Shadow Ball, with a Miracle Eye and Psychic combo.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Lycanroc was used in the Ultra Space to crush some rubble with Stone Edge, but failed. Instead, Nebby crashed through the stone, allowing the group to continue. Silvally, Umbreon and Lycanroc were later used to battle Lusamine's Absol, who glowed with an aura, to rescue its trainer. Silvally ended up getting its feet trapped in ice, created by Absol's Ice Beam, while the rest of Gladion's Pokémon were paralyzed by Mean Look.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! Gladion equipped Silvally with Fire Memory, melting down the ice and using Multi-Attack to burn Absol. Lycanroc and Umbreon were freed from the Mean Look. Silvally used Crush Claw on Absol, who retaliated with Ice Beam, only to get countered by Umbreon's Dark Pulse. Silvally used Air Slash on Absol, who was defeated by Lycanroc's Z-Move, Continental Crush. Due to the Ultra Beast's control over Absol, it stood up and continued the battle, with Lycanroc using Stone Edge. Gladion mounted on Silvally, letting the rest of his Pokémon deal with Absol. After Lusamine diffused with the Ultra Beast, Absol and the rest of her Pokémon snapped out of the Ultra Beast's control, thus ending the battle.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Ash remembered Gladion and his Pokémon during his battle against Nanu and his Krookodile when Lycanroc became enraged, due to its fur getting dirty.SM074: Tough Guy Trials! Lycanroc appeared in Ash's Lycanroc's flashback, where Ash helped him remember how he remained the same, innocent Pokémon that's been in his team since he was a Rockruff.SM075: Some Kind of Laziness! Lycanroc was sent to help transfer its Z-Power to Faba's machine alongside Ash's Pikachu, Lana's Popplio and Kiawe's Alolan Marowak, so that it could clear the skies above Alola.SM087: Filling the Light with Darkness! In Poipole's world, Lycanroc helped join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! Upon arriving at Poni Island, Lycanroc trained with its teammates. It later battled Ash's Dusk Lycanroc; the latter used Accelerock, but was repelled by Midnight Lycanroc's Counter. Despite being bashed into the wall, the Dusk Lycanroc repeated its attack, then closed in to use Bite. Midnight Lycanroc jumped to minimize the damage. Next, Dusk Lycanroc used Stone Edge, which hit Midnight Lycanroc. However, the latter used Swords Dance before using Outrage, which badly damaged Dusk Lycanoc, who tried to stop the attack with Accelerock and Bite combo. The cooldown effect of Outrage caused Gladion's Lycanroc to become confused, so Ash's Lycanroc's used the Z-Move Splintered Stormshards. Despite the heavy damage, Midnight Lycanroc endured the attack and snapped out of confusion. Thus, it performed the Dragon Z-Move: Devastating Drake, which allow it and Gladion to win the battle.SM105: Showdown on Poni Island! Gladion continued training on Poni Island: his Silvally used Air Slash against Lycanroc, who evaded the attack and fired Stone Edge. Suddenly, mist started to form around them, so Gladion went with his Pokémon through the mist and found Lillie. The group tried to find Lillie and Gladion's passed-away father in the mist, but failed. When the mist subsided, Hapu informed them their father didn't appear in the mist because he was alive.SM108: Memories in the Mist! Gladion used Lycanroc to battle against Hapu's Golurk, who used High Horsepower. Gladion went to have Lycanroc use its Z-Move, which Golurk tried to cancel with Flash Cannon. However, Lycanroc quickly executed Devastating Drake Z-Move that defeated Golurk in the Grand Trial, which helped Gladion to gain his Grand Trial victory.SM127: Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! Lycanroc stood by Gladion, who defeated Team Skull grunts at the Manalo Stadium.SM128: League Offenders and Defenders! Gladion faced DeJames in the next round. He sent Lycanroc to face DeJames' Mareanie. Mareanie used Sludge Bomb, but Lycanroc evaded the attack. After Lycanroc put some pressure on Mareanie, DeJames had pressed his Z-Ring to let Mareanie use Black Hole Eclipse. In return, Gladion's Lycanroc used Continental Crush Z-Move to cancel it. With a Swords Dance and Stone Edge combo, Lycanroc defeated Mareanie, so Gladion passed to the next round.SM132: Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Strategy! Gladion sent Lycanroc to battle Kiawe's Marowak. Lycanroc evaded the latter's Bonemerang, and used Swords Dance, followed with Stone Edge to retaliate against Marowak. Marowak evaded the attack, and as it went to use Iron Head, it got hit by Lycanroc's Stone Edge. Marowak used Fire Blitz to hit Lycanroc, to which the latter simply repeated its attack. Marowak managed to hit Lycanroc with Iron Head, but got defeated by another Stone Edge. Kiawe called Marowak back and sent out Turtonator, whose Dragon Tail blocked Lycanroc's Stone Edge and slammed Lycanroc to the wall. As Turtonator repeated its attack, Lycanroc's Counter caused the two to collide and hit each other. As the two sides stood up, Lycanroc took the Flamethrower attack before using Outrage on Turtonator, who used Shell Trap to inflict damage to it. However, Lycanroc repeated its attack and bypassed Turtonator's shell, hitting it on its belly. Turtonator was barely enduring the attack, to which Kiawe had it focus. Turtonator withstood the punches and blew out Focus Blast, a move it just learned. Gladion was surprised, as Lycanroc took another Focus Blast and was defeated.SM135: The Final Four! At evening, Gladion and his Pokémon observed the sunset, the night before the Pokémon League finals began.SM137: The Wisdom Not to Run! Lycanroc took part in Gladion's special training before the final battle against Ash began.SM138: Final Rivals! When his Zoroark was defeated in the final battle of the Pokémon League, Gladion sent his Midnight Lycanroc to battle Ash's Lycanroc. After reminiscing how much their Lycanroc fought against one another, the two sides used Stone Edge, and canceled each other's attacks. Ash's Lycanroc went to use Accelerock, but Gladion's Lycanroc used Counter to defend itself. Gladion's Lycanroc went to use Stone Edge, but Ash's Lycanroc evaded and used Bite. However, the Dusk Lycanroc saw that Midnight Lycanroc would use Counter, and stopped its attack, to which the former immediately used Stone Edge. The Dusk Lycanroc dodged the attack, and retaliated with Accelerock. Gladion's Lycanroc fired Stone Edge, to which Dusk Lycanroc jumped on the boulders to gain the momentum to attack it with Accelerock. The Midnight Lycanroc used Stone Edge, to which Ash's Lycanroc repeated its Accelerock, but was stopped by Counter. Ash's Lycanroc nearly evaded the attack, but got punched away. However, it shrugged the blow away, and continued their battle. Since Ash's Lycanroc was resilient, Gladion had his Lycanroc use Swords Dance and Outrage combo, which landed a hit on Ash's Lycanroc. The latter used Stone Edge on Midnight Lycanroc, who crashed through the boulders. Just as Midnight Lycanroc went to attack, it stopped, as it suffered confusion from using Outrage. To recover, Lycanroc bit its arm to regain its senses. It fired another Stone Edge, to which Dusk Lycanroc used Bite to counter. As Midnight Lycanroc repeated its attack, Dusk Lycanroc used Accelerock to break through and charge towards Gladion's Lycanroc. However, it used Counter, and dealt another blow to Ash's Lycanroc. At this point, Ash's Lycanroc used Counter, too, and hit Gladion's Lycanroc away with its horn. Gladion's Lycanroc was slammed into the wall, defeated. After the battle was over, Gladion's Lycanroc showed respect to Ash's Lycanroc for defeating it.SM139: Enter the Champion! When a Guzzlord descended from an Ultra Wormhole at Manalo Stadium, Gladion sent Lycanroc to battle it. Lycanroc fired Stone Edge, which knocked Guzzlord down. Kiawe and Hau assisted Gladion and Lycanroc by having Turtonator and Decidueye battle Guzzlord, who deflected their attacks. As Decidueye bounded Guzzlord with Spirit Shackle and Turtonator distracted it with Focus Blast, Gladion went to have Lycanroc unleash Devastating Drake Z-Move. However, Guzzlord uttered a roar to blow them away. Suddenly, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana and Mallow arrived to help the boys in fighting Guzzlord. Gladion had Lycanroc use the Z-Move, Devastating Drake, which merged with the rest of the Pokémon's Z-Moves, creating a strong enough blast to push Guzzlord back through the Ultra Wormhole.SM140: Z-Move Showdown! When Pikachu and Tapu Koko's Z-Moves collided during the exhibition match at the Pokémon League, Kukui and Ash remembered Olivia's and Gladion's Lycanroc when Ash's Rockruff had evolved.SM144: From Z to Shining Z! Before Lillie, Lusamine and Gladion went on their journey to find Mohn, Rotom took picture of the group, including Gladion's Lycanroc.SM146: Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! Known moves Using Stone Edge Gladion Lycanroc Counter.png Using Counter Gladion Lycanroc Crunch.png Using Crunch Gladion Lycanroc Swords Dance.png Using Swords Dance Gladion Lycanroc Outrage.png Using Outrage |stageSP =Z-Moves |imgSP = Gladion Lycanroc Continental Crush.png Using Continental Crush Gladion Lycanroc Devastating Drake.png Using Devastating Drake | Stone Edge; rock; SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Counter; fighting; SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Crunch; dark; SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Continental Crush; rock; SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! @ This is a Z-Move Swords Dance; normal; SM105: Showdown on Poni Island! Outrage; dragon; SM105: Showdown on Poni Island! Devastating Drake; dragon; SM105: Showdown on Poni Island! @ This is a Z-Move }} Voice actors *Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese) *Michael Liscio Jr. (English) Trivia *Lycanroc's Poké Ball, seen in its debut "A Glaring Rivalry!" is an Ultra Ball, indicating that Gladion captured it using the Ultra Ball, rather than a normal Poké Ball. Gallery Punching Blastoise with Counter.PNG|Lycanroc punching Blastoise with Counter Lycanroc (Midnight Form) Vs Lycanroc (Dusk Form).png|Lycanroc battling against Dusk Lycanroc Lycanroc (Midnight Form) Vs Lycanroc (Dusk Form) Pt. 2.jpg References Category:Rock-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Aether Foundation's Pokémon